


Zoe Dear

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean & Sam Winchester, you can't live with the world on your shoulders





	Zoe Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



These days, it seemed like all they did was hunt. Days pouring over lore books and nights battling the monsters lurking in the dark. Come dawn, they were bloody and beaten, and Sam found one truth about this world. Dean has nightmares most nights.

Green eyes closed against the darkness of the motel room his mind shreds, twisted and torment with images of his mother. Mary burns in the firelight roar of violent flames. She screams, she cries, her teardrops falling down her cheeks like diamonds. Dean sees horrible things in his sleep and it terrifies him, causing him to scream out in the middle of the night.

Dean hisses as his bruised and battered body shakes. Sam crawls closer to Dean and gently tucks himself around his big brother, cuddling him as his big brother cries. Sam gently strokes Dean’s face, fingertips brushing his freckled cheeks stained with sadness. He kisses Dean’s forehead and hugs him tight when the heartbreaking sobs wreck his brother’s body. Sam doesn’t cry; he stays strong for Dean, the way Dean is always strong for him. He can be the brave one now. 

Dean sniffles, restless and exhausted, eyes drooping close before snapping open, wide and worried, weak in the bones. His eyes droop and sleep tries to take him again, yet shakes it off with a grunt that sounds more like the snarl of a wild beast.

“You okay, Dean?” His little brother asks, concerned, hugging Dean gently. With pressure on Dean’s bruised body, his older brother hiss, but Sam softly whisper, “Shh, it’s alright, Dean.” Sammy. His Sammy. Dean’s body melts like hot wax and he leans into his brothers embrace, feeling so tired his eyes refuse to stay open. Sam cuddles closer, wraps him in warm, softness, a cocoon of shelter against the weariness. Dean slips off easily, but he doesn’t stay asleep for long. The hunter sits up quickly, rubbing at his eyes, trying so hard to stay awake.

When he tries to roll out of bed a hand to his chest pushes him down. “S-Sammy, can’t sleep. Gotta be ready for war…got to…gotta protect you.” He’s slurring now, words sluggish and slow, eyes closed even though he tries to keep them open. He’s so damn tired and he wants to sleep but he can’t; he has to stay awake and protect Sam.

“Hey, brother…” Sam coos in his ear as he slides in behind Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him as he spoons him. “Just sleep, Dean. I’m here. It’s my turn to protect you.” He hugs Dean and nuzzles the nape of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin.

Dean surrenders, doesn’t fight it anymore. His eyes fall shut with exhaustion, and he easily slips off to sleep, his breathing even and calm. Sam doesn’t sleep that night; he watched over his brother, and Dean slept peacefully knowing Sam’s got his back, always.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/837790.html?thread=104657822#t104657822)


End file.
